bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Jen
Jen is a one-time character in ''BoJack Horseman''. Her only appearance is in ''Feel-Good Story'', in Season 6.'' in [[Feel-Good Story|'Feel-Good Story']]]] Physical Appearance Jen is an African-American human woman who has wavy brown hair which is tied back in two braids with pink hair binders and long bangs framing her face. She wears a pair of small gold hoop earrings for accessories. According to the model sheets, she is a little over 5 1/2 ft tall. She wears a yellow, green, and white cropped hoodie with striped sleeves, a pair of grey jeans, purple socks, and black ankle-length boots. Personality Jen is one of the perky owners of Every Animal Girl Company along with her unnamed female giraffe best friend. Little else is known about her. Background Season 6 In ''Feel-Good Story'', Guy and Diane are then eating lunch at Parmadillo's. Guy asks what she thinks of the sandwich. Diane says it isn't bad. Stefani then calls asking Diane, saying that while she loves the serious stories Diane is covering, she would like some more feel-good stories as well. Diane counters this, by saying the stories they are covering are really making a difference. Stefani tells Diane that the serious news is bumming her out. Guy then suggests they could do a story on the little girl who set up a lemonade stand to pay for her father's cancer treatment. Diane says that's not a feel-good story because this nation does not have subsidized healthcare, and therefore a child had to go join the workforce to pay for her father's cancer treatment to keep him alive. Guy then gives her another headline, "local cameraman has a pretty good thing going on where he gets to travel all over the country; and fool around in hotel rooms with his beautiful, smart feisty producer and he's pretty sure this passionate intelligent warrior for truth, likes it too. So maybe these two knuckleheads should put their pride aside for a second, and make some feel-good videos." Diane smiles at this and she and Guy hold hands. Diane and Guy then go and cover the Every Animal Girl Company. The ladies who own it tell Diane they are two best friends who started a doll company because they got tired of seeing dolls, that showed unrealistic beauty standards. Diane then asks if their dolls are made from recyclable materials. The ladies both start giggling nervously and talking over each other. They tell Diane, they were purchased by Toys Galore, which is a subsidiary of Whitewhale. Diane says it must be exciting for them to be bought out by a huge conglomerate and watch their company grow. Diane then further presses them on the recycled materials. They say their main focus is empowering young girls. They also say they are closing the main Chicago factory, so that they can relocate overseas, for cheaper labor just before the holidays. Guy reminds her that they are supposed to stick to feel-good stories. Diane then says it is an exciting and empowering time for them. Afterward, Diane asks Guy if he can edit that down, into something "feel-goody." Trivia * According to the model sheets her name is Jen, even though it was never mentioned in ''Feel-Good Story''. * The Every Animal Girl Company seems to be heavily based on the American Girl Doll Company founded in 1986 by Pleasant Company by Pleasant T. Rowland. Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Humans Category:Females